1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape guiding member around which a recording tape is wound or trained.
2. Related Art
A reel, at which correcting bodies made of metal are superposed on the tape side surfaces of flanges made of resin, is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-217900). Further, there is known a tape cartridge in which a restricting sheet is disposed between the edge of a tape, that is wound around a hub, and a restricting body that is held at the case (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-159237).
By the way, when tape contacting layers, that are structured from a material that is different than flange main bodies, are provided at the tape side surfaces of the flange main bodies, there is the need for measures with respect to the structures that hold these tape contacting layers at the flange main bodies.